<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Padawan's First Kidnapping II by soft_but_gremlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914936">Padawan's First Kidnapping II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin'>soft_but_gremlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson &amp; Dave Wolverton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Kidnapping, Missions Gone Wrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xanatos has never been a hostage before. Having to rely on Feemor is not making him more confident about it.</p><p>(Whumptober day 9: "Take me instead!")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feemor &amp; Xanatos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Padawan's First Kidnapping II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26741086">Padawan's First Kidnapping</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_but_gremlin/pseuds/soft_but_gremlin">soft_but_gremlin</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This mission was going as well as Rodian theatre in a backwater cantina. Master Qui-Gon was who knows where, the artifacts they’d been sent to retrieve were fakes, and he and Feemor were currently holed up in a dingy cell, Force Inhibitors on their wrists. Xanatos wasn’t sure this day could get worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Feemor could pick locks. Or at least, Feemor </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could pick locks. He seemed to be struggling an awful lot with the pins and blank chips in the hands behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door slammed open, and Feemor nearly dropped his picks. The two Jedi froze as their captors sauntered in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re ransoming you,” the leader said. “And your precious Council wants proof of life. Get up, big man, you’ve got a role to play.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Xanatos cried, because if they took Feemor then it would just be him in this cell and he didn’t know how to pick locks and if they found out that that’s what Feemor was doing, then who </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> what they’d do to him, and Xanatos didn’t have any idea on how to escape hostage situations and the longer they were here the less likely it seemed that his Master would be coming for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No?” the leader asked, drawing a vibroblade and waving it threateningly near Xanatos’s throat. “And why </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>, little Jedi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xanatos tried to think fast. The threat of getting his throat slit was very distracting. “Take me instead,” he said. “I’m from a noble family, you could convince them out of a higher ransom a-and I’m a Padawan too, which means the Council will place a higher priority on my rescue than that of a Knight’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please believe me. Please, please, believe me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The captor roughly grabbed his chin, and forced Xanatos to look him in the eye. Xanatos tried not to tremble. He couldn’t help but be terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” the leader said, grabbing a fistful of Xanatos’s tunics and yanking him to his feet. He yelped as the leader roughly shoved him towards the minions, two of whom grabbed his arms and another of which pressed a blaster against his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So uncivilized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make any trouble, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jedi</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” the leader growled as he was pulled out of the cell. “Jedi corpses aren’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>nearly </span>
  </em>
  <span>as profitable as a live Jedi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xanatos whimpered as he was marched along. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hoped Feemor could pick locks.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>